villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amon (Legend of Korra)
"The era of bending is over! The revolution has begun!" -Amon giving a speech Amon is the charismatic and mysterious leader of the criminal anti-bending organization known as the Equalists, whose ultimate goal is to create equality by ridding the world of benders. A nimble and stealthy fighter, Amon is fearless in facing his opponents, regardless of their bending skills. He is set to serve as the primary antagonist in the upcoming series, The Legend of Korra, ''which is a sequel to the hit Nickelodeon series, Avatar: The Last Airbender.'' Not much is known about Amon. All that is known is that he wears a mask, so his identity and face are unknown, he hates benders, and he and the equalists terrorize Republic City in order to rid the world of bending. History At some point in time, Amon became the leader of the Equalists, an organization against the art of bending, based in Republic City. They terrorized the city, striving to rid the world of bending. When Korra announced her official relocation to Republic City during a press conference at the City Hall, Amon heard her responding to questions through the radio. When his second-in-command inquired him about how he was going to handle Korra's arrival, Amon replied that since the Avatar had arrived early, they would have to "accelerate" their plans. Trivia *Like several other characters, Amon was revealed on July 23, 2011 at San Diego Comic-Con. *The name Amon is very similar to Amun (also known as Amun-Ra), the King of Gods in Egyptian mythology. The spelling "Amon" is also used in some transliterations. Amon is an Egyptian name meaning "hidden", which may refer to his covered face. *The Chinese transliteration for Amon's name, 阿蒙 (pinyin: āméng) can have a few meanings, but the most appropriate is "to cover". *Amon is the seventh evil spirit listed in "Ars Goetia" in The Lesser Key of Solomon. He is said to be a Marquis of Hell. *Amon is also the first name of Amon Goeth, the notorious Nazi officer who was found guilty for murdering tens of thousands of people. He was also the primary antagonist in Schindler's List. *Amon sounds very similar to Anon - short for Anonymous, an internet movement or concept of anonymous activists who protest political injustice. They often use a Guy Fawkes mask as a symbol for the movement and as a disguise, which is similar to the mask Amon uses. *Amon has the Chinese ideogram for "peace" on his chest. The same ideogram also means "fair" and "equal", matching the Equalists' name. *Amon is the name of the second deadliest pressure point in the human body. Located on the back of the neck, a precise strike can be fatal. *The red circle on Amon's mask is similar to that of the large red disk highlighting the Flag of Japan, which is meant to represent the dawn of a new era. 133292397549.png|Amon's first appearance. Amon_speeching.png|Amon leading an Equalist revolt in what is possibly the pro-bending arena. tumblr_m1m26iTHMo1rogcuio1_500.jpg|Early development art. equalist-the-legend-of-korra-3.jpg|Amon and the Equalists. Category:Avatar Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Masked Villain Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Petrifiers Category:Anarchist Category:Martial Artists Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:hoodies Category:Big Bads